Equinócio
by fluvs
Summary: Após a desastrosa noite de aniversário de Bella, Edward decide terminar com ela.O que aconteceria se ele percebesse que deixa-la sozinha seria perigoso e ficasse em forks? veja como Edward reagiria com os lobisomens ,victoria com essa nova perspectiva.
1. Port Angeles

Estava no estacionamento da sempre assim,eu espero os cullen chegar e só depois entro na escola...tudo para poder vê-los ,mesmo que por uma fração de um volvo chegando e parando na vaga mais longe do prédio,vi alice e edward saindo com toda sua beleza e elegancia do carro ,além de sua total indiferença a mim.

Desde o dia do meu aniversário e quando ele terminou comigo,ele nem os outros cullen lançaram um olhar a mim ,ou uma palavra já fazia uns 3 interminaveis meses;pensava que iria ficar melhor ,mas ficava cada vez pior,como se estivesse em uma areia movediça e quanto mais tempo passava ,mais me sufocava.

-vamos entra ,bella?_perguntou Ângela.não sei como ela continuava falando comigo,por que eu simplesmente ignorava todos a minha volta,com se estivesse envolta em uma bolha e não conseguisse os escutar.

-sim_falado isso eu e ela e ben fomos para a sentia desconfortavel com eles ao meu lado,tão apaixonados

-oi,bella_mike vinha na minha direção com jéssica que naquele momento não era tão minha amiga

-oi,bella._disse ela em um tom monótono

-oi_respondi com o mesmo entusiasmo

-a gente esta querendo ver um filme de terror no cinema,voçes qrem ir com a gente?_disse mike super animado

-do que é o filme?_ben disse,se fosse de romance eu com certeza não iria

-zumbis_jéssica bufou ao seu lado

-acho que eu e a angela vamos viajar esse final de semana_ben olhou com tanto amor para angela ,que senti que deveria desviar o olhar

-e você,bella?_meu deus,ele nunca perdia as esperanças

-pode ser ,quem vai?_afinal não poderia os ignorar para sempre

-eu ,você e a jéssica_o tom dele foi diminuindo conforme ele dizia jéssica

essa noite prometia

-como nós vamos?_perguntei,tentando tirar o clima tenso que tinha ficado

-a jéssica vai nos pegar_ele parecia em animado ,e não poderia decepciona-los de novo

-tudo bem_disse

-legal_falou mike

-ótimo_finalizou jéssica

Âgela e Ben estavam tentando não rir da situação.jéssica e mike sairam e coloquei como nota mental" não se esqueca de se afogar hoje"

-queria não ter que viajar_ângela ironizou e eu revirei os olhos

repeti na minha mente"esse fdn promete!"

Estava me arrumando para ir ao cinema,até que ouvi uma buzina de um carro diferente na o carro da jéssica.  
Desci as escadas,peguei a bolsa e sai de ,pois mike não estava com ela no carro.  
-mike esta com uma virose gástrica e não vai poder disse não conseguindo esconder sua decepção ,no fundo estava aliviada não queria ficar entre os dois.E era uma boa idéia eu ficar sozinha com a jéssica,podia me redimir com ela pelas primeiras semanas ,quando parei de falar com todo mundo. Depois de um silêncio desconfortavel,resolvi quebra-lo  
-então como estão as coisas entre você e o mike?_disse tentando ser simpá me olhou com uma cara que pensei"ainda bem que estou com cinto de segurança".ah!ela estava pensando que eu queria o mike  
-nós não temos mais nada,mas,saí com eric algumas vezes_ela respondeu  
-eric é bem legal,vocês fariam um ótimo casal...quem convidou quem?falei mais animada possivel  
-ele ,é claro,ele me levou para um ..._que bom,ela estava falando comigo,e agora não parava de falar.

Chegamos no cinema e fomos ver o filme que ,alias era péssimo ,não tinha sentido ver o filme de zumbis,lembrei de como fiquei nas primeiras semanas depois do meu aniversário e percebia que não havia muita diferença entre o zumbi e bem que o filme acabou em 50 minutos ,acho que o dinheiro da produção do filme deve ter acabado,pois,o final era pior que o filme inteiro.

-Vamos comer no mc'donalds,fica a uns três quarteirões daqui_Fiquei feliz por jéssica ter voltado a falar comigo,apesar de não ser uma grande amiga ,a considerava que ela estav muito quieta e com a cabeça baixa e olhei em volta e travei e senti minhas pernas dormentes.

A rua estav vazia ,apenas estávamos eu ,jéssica e uns caras muito suspeitos parados na porta d um deles baixo e moreno ,falou:

-hey linda,quer que eu te pague uma bebida?_disse num tom que ele acreditava ser sedutor

-vamos logo,bella!_disse jéssica impaciente

"vá com jéssica"ouvi uma voz linda e familiar falando,olhei ao redor ,mas não o ele está?

"volte com a jéssica "disse a voz novamente desta vez mais colérica

dei um passo na direção dos homens ,eu estava o testando,será que estava ficando louca?

"cumpra a sua promessa ,nada de imprudências"agora a voz estava muito brava

-quer entra?_disse o homem mais alto,com rosto e corpo não tão impresionante ,porém deu uma piscadela

-não desculpa,eu me confundi ,achei que fosse outra virei para jéssica e a parecia que ia me bater e daí até o caminho de casa foi muito parou na porta da minha casa

-desculpe ,jéssica eu realmente pensei que conhecia aqueles caras_tentei me desculpa_até amanhã!

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeç!estraguei a porta de casa e meu pai estava na sala assistindo jogo

-como foi o cinema_perguntou cauteloso e me analisando

-foi legal,vou durmir. e fui para o meu quarto,tinha uma coisa muito importante em minha :eu tinha ouvido uma voz,segudo: tinha ouvido a voz dele,teceiro:precisava escuta-la de novo...custe o que custar.


	2. adrenalina

Mais um dia na escola de forks...não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria fingir ser uma adolescente normal e me comportar como uma,um barulho familiar de carro captou minha atenção,eram eles.Não sei como me deixei acreditar naquela historia deles serem humanos,como um humano poderia ser tão lindo e perfeito..nessa hora Edward olhou para mim,um olhar penetrante e eu me perdi naqueles olhos topázio,queria tanto ir ao seu lado e beija-lo avidamente,sentir seu hálito e seus perfeitos lábios em minha boca.

O sinal tocou me fazendo acordar da ilusão,e Edward desviou o olhar e entrou no prédio,na hora que olhei para ele ,a vontade de ouvir sua voz foi tanta,que chegava a doer fisicamente.

Cambaleei para frente sem prestar atenção e ouvi "bella,cuidado" ,olhei para o lado bem a tempo de desviar do carro que vinha em minha direção.O motorista buzinou para mim,mas eu não ligava ,tinha ouvido a voz dele.

Por que eu só o ouço de vez em quando? se fosse algo da minha cabeça não deveria poder ouvi-lo a qualquer momento que eu é que um estalo veio em minha cabeça,ontem eu ouvi a voz quando me aproximei daqueles homens que estavam oferecendo bebidas,e hoje um carro me atropelou e eu o ouvi de novo,a chave deveria ser isso a voz dele sempre estava com raiva por que quando estou em perigo ,estou quebrando a minha promessa.

Eu não ia conseguir prestar atenção á aula hoje ,então resolvi ir embora,precisa descobrir um modo de ouvi-lo de na picape e fui andando sem rumo pela cidade até que uma placa chamou a minha atenção:vende-se motos .Nem pensei direito e parei o carro,toquei a garoto loiro e um pouco mais alto do que eu atenteu e olhou pra mim surpreso

-bella swan?_ele perguntou descrente,fiquei me perguntando o por que da surpresa,eu era uma adolescente e era normal cabular aula

-oi,você ta vendendo as motos ,né? quanto elas custam?_ele parecia me avaliar ,e ficou me encarando de cima á baixo

-na verdade pra você fica de graça,eu só preciso me livra delas o mais rápido possivel_esse garoto me enoja

-pode me ajudar a coloca-las na caçamba da picape?

-claro_pelo menos ele é útil

Tudo bem ,as motos estavam piores do que eu pensava,era mais fácil compra uma nova do que conserta-las,alias quem conserta motos nesse fim de mundo!uma lâmpada acendeu na minha mente

-jacob_sussurei

Liguei o carro e dirigi em direção á la vi a casa de billy e parei na frente,como eu ia falar com o jacob? e se el me delatasse pro charlie? charlie odiava repente a porta se abriu

-bella!_jacob falou descrente,nossa hoje eu estava surpreendendo todo mundo

-oi,jacob_tinha me esquecido o quanto gotava dele

-o que te traz aqui? ah,desculpa entra_ele estava muito feliz por me ver

-eu tenho uma surpresa pra te mostar ,vem comigo_nós caminhamos até a minha picape e eu tirei o pano que cobria as motos

-me perguntei se você podia me ajudar a conserta-las ,eu vou te pagar é claro

-claro que sim,deixa eu adivinhar,charlie não pode saber?_me falou num olhar sugestivo.

-bom,ele não ficaria tão empolgado_dei uma risada que no parecer de meses me era sincera.


	3. insight edward pov

Estava no quarto de Bella,olhando para ela ,tentando entender o que ela estava tinha visto ela comprar duas motos hoje a tarde,não entendi esse interesse súbito em motos,até por que ela odeia muito preucupado com ela ,Alice via o futuro dela com muita indecisão e quando foi a la push a visão sumiu e por muito pouco não ultrapassei a fronteira quileute. Eu tinha seguido ela até port angeles e não consigo entender o por que dela ter agido daquele jeito e quase interfiri .

Eu não suportava ver o sofrimento dela,vê-la tão palida,tão sem vida,até seus cabelos e seus olhos perderam o brilho,mas era algo necessario quando ela superar irei ficar feliz por ela seguir a sua vida .

A tristeza me atingiu fortemente ao pensar nela com outra pessoa,alguem que poderia ama-la e toca-la de um modo que nunca pude;certamente essa pessoa não a amaria do jeito que eu a amo tal amor seria demasiado para um poderia ser um anjo protetor para ela ,sempre ao seu lado e se alguem a machucasse ou a magoasse eu mataria,uma ironia sendo que eu sempre a machuco e coloco-a em perigo.

As vezes gostaria de ser capaz de viajar no tempo ,ao inves de ler mente ,só para deixar de ser egoista e nunca ter voltado a a eternidade sem ouvir sua voz ,sentir seu cheiro ,ver o seu sorriso parece um pesadelo no qual não conseguia acordar...um vampiro dormindo outra grande ironia

Agora estava amanhecendo e logo ela iria acordar fui até a sua cama lhe dar um beijo .eca! que cheiro estranho era aquele ,parecia impregnado nela,um cheiro de cachorro molhado,mesmo assim a beijei

-durma com os anjos ,meu amor_sussurei em seu ouvido e saltei janela afora

Corri para casa e Alice estava esperando na frente do meu volvo com uma cara emburrada_"ainda não entendo como a minha visão sumiu,ela está bem? "_

-Ela esta bem ,alice ...também não entendo o por que da sua visão ter sumido,vc quase me mato do coração..se isso fosse possivel_disse tentando _acalma_-la .ela pareceu ficar mais calma,então o teor de seus pensamentos mudaram

-nem pense nisso ,alice,nós não vamos mais interfirir na vida dela!

-você não tem o **direito** de decidir isso ,ela é minha melhor amiga !_ela queria muito falar com ela,as duas tinha se tornado grandes amigas e alice sentia muita falta dela

-Alice não vou mais discutir isso,você não mais falar com ela e ponto final._do lado de dentro da casa jasper estava mandando ondas de paz e me acalmei e ela também _"sinto tanta falta dela..." o pensamento de esme me chamou atenção_

_-vamos para a escola_alice disse através do a ela,não queria causar mais brigas e dor na minha __**familia **_

_**Bella pov**_

_**Abri os olhos para uma manhã chuvosa e um perfume doce e conhecido no ar...que bom,além de ouvir vozes estou sentindo cheiros estranhos pelo quarto,devo estar realmente enlouquecendo.**_

_**Me arrumei metodicamente para a escola ,depois iria para a casa de jake,estava gostando muito da companhia ,ele semre sabia o que dizer e conseguia me fazer sorrir,algo que não fazia voluntariamente .desci as escadas,Charlie estava tomando café da manhã**_

_**-Bom dia ,filha...hoje vc vai na casa do jacob?_ele estava realmente muito entusiasmado com a minha melhora e principalmente com o jake**_

_**-vou sim pai,tudo bem pra você? você prefere que eu fique em casa hoje?**_

_**-NÃO!...quer dizer ...pode ir filha_o terror dele era quase despedi dele e sai de casa ,entrei na minha picape pré-historica e segui para a escola**_

_**Argh! só de pensar em ir a escola e encontrar a Jéssica me deixava enjoada ,imagina o que ela deve ter falado para o mike e a angela?.Cheguei na escola ,e logo dei de cara com Jessica e mike...como eu sou sortuda!**_

_**-oi jess_disse parecendo estar animada,ela apenas acenou com a cabeç repente meu telefone toca,**_

_**-alô bella? _reconheci a voz imediatamente**_

_**-oi jacob!_respondi entusiasmada**_

_**-te liguei para avisar que hoje se você quiser pode vir mais cedo aqui em casa ,não tenho aula**_

_**-tudo bem ,então depois da escola ,eu apareço ai,não tem problema com o billy,né?**_

_**-não hoje ele vai faze o famoso macarrão instantaneo dele ,o seu pai vai vir aqui mais tarde também_ele disse rindo,me despedi dele e desliguei o celular**_

_**Foi aí que eu percebi a plateia observando a minha conversa ,a jessica estava ouvindo descaradamente ,o mike me olhava meio bravo e ele também me olhava**_

_**-então...quem é jacob?_perguntou Mike enxerido**_

_**-um amigo meu de la push**_

_**-ah! legal_e me parecendo nada entrar na sala antes que começasse o interrogatorio dele,entrei na sala,sem antes dar uma olhada nele que me devolveu um olhar intrigado e com uma outra emoção que não consegui desvendar **_

_**Sentei em minha carteira me preparando para a atuação de menina feliz que iria durar por mais cinco longas horas.**_


	4. Hospital

Jacob trabalhava concentrado nas motos,era incrivel como em alguns dias ele havia transformado um monte de sucata em duas belas íamos feito um acordo,ele me ensinaria a andar na moto e eu iria pagar pelas peças ,era até barato em consideração ao que ele estava me proporcionando ,alguns segundos onde eu ouviria a doce e melódica voz dele,e afinal quem precisa de fundo de faculdade

-você está mais quieta hoje..está tudo bem?_ele parecia preucupado

-estava pensando em quando iremos testa-las_disse com um sorriso um pouco diabólico,ele sorriu

-podíamos andar nelas amanhã,se você não fizer nada...

De repente ouvimos um grito

-Jacob!_disse alguem em uma voz grossa

-aqui no fundo

Entrou um menino de aparentemente 16 anos ,baixinho mais baixo que o jacob ,porém mais musculoso,assim que me viu ele paralisou e depois um sorriso malicioso espalhou pelo seu rosto,foi impossivel não retribuir o sorriso,seu sorriso se alargou mais

-oi,Quil,está é a Bella,a filha do chefe swan_pude perceber a ênfase no chefe na voz um pouco irritado do jacob

-e ai?_e jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás e piscou para mim,o estranho é que não senti nojo dele,ele tinha um ar meio infantil,me lembrava o emmet-então,ia te chamar para ir até a praia ,mas parece que você ta bem aqui também_pela primeira vez em muito tempo corei,jacob parecia muito nervoso

-na verdade,ja está ficando tarde e Charlie vai ficar preucupado...a que horas devo aparecer amanhã?_vi com a visão periferica ,Quil acenar com a cabeça e lançar um olhar malicioso para jacob,e foi a vez dele de corar

-pode ser depois da escola_ele disse entusiasmado e também envergonhado

-ok,então,tchau jacob,prazer em conhecer quil_eles se que sai da garagem ouvi Quil falar

-nossa cara..._o resto não consegui entender,mas ,antes de entrar na picape ouvi um grito de protesto seguido por um gemido a portarindo e pensando no dia de amanhã

No dia seguinte cheguei na escola e o carro dos cullen ja estava estacionado,me dirigi a minha primeira aula,de biologia,a minha tortura particula,era horrivel sentar ao lado dele,sentir o seu cheiro e não poder lhe falar nenhuma palavra e ser tratada com tanta indiferença

-e ai ,Bella?_disse mike me despertato dos meus pensamentos

-oi mike!

-eu e o pessoal estamos marcando de ir no cinema hoje de nova _ouvimos um estalo vindo do meu lado e viramos para a direção do barulho,edward encarava a janela_deve ter sido lá fora_disse meio desconfiado

-hoje não dá,não podem maracar amanhã?_eu queria ir no cinema com eles,bom,na verdade só não queria ser esquecida por eles,afinal ja tinha dados motivos suficientes para isso,na minha fase zumbi

-vou falar com eles,o que vai fazer hoje?_perguntou curioso

-vou sair com um amigo_assim que disse a apalavra amigo a expressão no seu rosto mudou rapidamente para surpresa

-ele é daqui da escola? eu o conheço ?tipo um encontro?_agora ele ja esta passando dos limites

-você conheceu ele naquele dia que a gente foi para la push_eu tinha aquela noite bem gravada na minha memoria ,mas ,certamente não pelos motivos que ele tem

- cara que tava te cantando?_senti todo o meu sangue subir para a minha buchecha

-mike por favor sente-se np seu lugar_graças a deus o professor chegou ele saiu relutante de perto de mim ...tecnicamente era eu quem estava tentando seduzir o jacob

Senti um olhar no meu lado e quando me virei encontrei com o olhar de edward ,seus olhos estavam negros como a noite,imaginei que seria muito dificil sentar perto de mim ,sendo o meu sangue tão apetitoso para ele,mas não tive tempo de olha -lo direito pois ele rapidamente desviou o olhar

Ao término das aulas sai correndo para o estacionamento temendo encontrar com o mike e ter o segundo round do interrogatorio,mas a minha fuga foi fracassada ao constatar que ele estava parado do lado da minha picape

-oi bella,eu falei com a jessica ,o ben e a ângela e eles disseram que tudo bem ser amanhã...

_que bom,eu preciso ir agora ,obrigada mike,até amanhã-disse o interrompendo antes que o assunto migrasse de novo para jacob

Dirigi até la push e logo quando cheguei na casa de billy encontrei com jacob na porta da garagem com as duas motos do seu lado

-pronta para sua primeira aula de direção?_disse entusiamado

-claro para onde a gente vai?

-em um terreno perto daqui_e empurrou as duas motos em direção a caçamba,eu nem tentei ajuda-lo pois sei que a moto provavelmente era mais peasad do que eu e ele também tinha ganhado bastante musculos na ultima semana

Fui dirigindo enquanto jacob me mostrava a direção,íamos conversando animadamente ,bom ,ele conversava animadamente

-quer ir no cinema amanhã comigo e com uns amigos? _pude ver seu rosto desmoronar um pouco quando mencionei os meu amigos ,mas logo ele voltou com o seu sorriso que sempre me aquecia

-claro

-pode trazer o Quil se quiser eu trago umas garotas mais novas para ele_ri

-ele não é muito mais novo do que você_disse sério e de repente percebi que não estavamos mais falando de quil

-Mas há uma grande diferença entre a idade mental de meninos e meninas ,se for pensar assim,eu sou uns sete anos mais velha que ele_brinquei para descontrair o clima tenso que tinha ficado

Avistei uma pessoa no alto de um penhasco ,ela parecia estar se preparando para alguma coisa e no segundo seguinte a pessoa tinha pulado

-ah meu deus_ eu gritei .jacob me olhou assustado e começou a rir quando seguiu o meu olhar

-relaxa Bella ,aqui em la push não tem shopping ,então temos os nossos jeito de nos divertir

-pulando de penhascos!_falei horrorisada e isso o fez rir ainda parecia muito perigoso...e eu deveria pular _você pode me levar para pular do penhasco?

-claro ,claro...mas não hoje por que está muito frio_pela primeira vez vi um jacob mais quieto ,ele parecia triste

-o que foi?_

-nada ,é só que aquele que estava pulando era um amigo meu_me senti muito triste posr ele,de algum jeito pude sentir a dor nas palavras dele como se fosse minha

-por que não é mais?

-não sei,ele faltou alguns dias na escola e quando voltou não falava mais comigo e com quil ,estava diferente ,ele tinha entrado para a gangue do sam_disse sombriamente_sam,as vezes me manda um olhar como se esperasse que eu me juntasse a gangue idiota dele,ja tentei fala com o meu pai ,mas ele não me dá ouvidos e diz que eu deveria confiar no sam,o meu proprio pai e o conselho fica acobertando o que o sam faz

Me senti com raiva desse Sam,como ele ousava tirar o sorriso de uma pessoa tão boa como o jacob,e ainda por cima amedronta-lo desse jeito

-se você quiser tem o sofa da minha casa a sua disposição_ele riu novamente e fiquei feliz por ter tirado aquela tristeza do seu rosto

- o lugar é só um pouco mais a mais uns 3 km e chegamos á uma campina tirou as motos da caçamba da picape

Fiquei em cima da minha moto ,será que essa loucura toda iria funcionar? não conseguiria imaginar o que iria fazer se não funcionasse

-tem certeza disso?_acenei que sim com a cabeça_bom,aqui fica o freio ,o acelerador,e a embreagem ,quando eu disse solta ,você soltara lentamente a embreagem e a moto vai acelerar sozinha ,depois é só tenta manter-seequilibrada nela,está pronta?

-sim

-pode soltar_fui soltando lentamente a embreagem da moto e ela foi indo para a frente ,quando fui perceber ja estava quase na metade do campo ,até que não é dificil ,pensei

"Bella ,isso é idiota e infantil" funcionou ,a minha alegria naquele momento não podia ser descrita em palavras ,inconscientemente eu acelerei ainda mais a moto

"bella pare com isso agora,cumpra a sua promessa!" bom,você mesmo ja quebrou promessas,respondi mentalmente ,comtoda aquela conversa percebi que a campina ja estava no final e que havia algumas pedras no caminho,onde era o freio mesmo? fui acionar o freio ,só que fui saber tarde demais que aquele era o acelerador; bati em uma pedra e meu corpo foi jogado para frente

-Bella!_ouvi uma voz me chamando mas ,não era a voz que eu queria ,achei melhor responde-la pois parecia bem preucupada

-estou bem ,jacob,pronta para tentar de novo

-claro que não você tem um corte enorme na sua testa e esta sangrando_toquei na minha testa e senti ela molhada quase ao mesmo tempo em que seu cheiro me atingiu-vou levar você para o hospital

-mas e as motos?_Charlie com certeza iria ficar sabendo se eu aparecesse com duas motos na caçamba da picape em um hospital.Não esperei tanto tempo para ouvir a voz dele,para tudo acabar por causa de um corte

-passamos na minha casa e eu as guardo_percebi que não ganharia em uma discussão com jacob ,então ele me levantou e tirou a camisa dele segurando ela na minha testa,nossa ,quantos anos ele tem mesmo? esteroides podem fazer muito mal á saude,mas poroutro lado ele estava com uma barriga totalmente definida

-você é até um pouco bonito_conclui em voz riu novamente

-você realmente deve ir para um Hospital_ dirigimos até La push e deixamos as motos na garagem ,e fomos para o hospital de que Carlisle não esteja lá ,apesar de todo ódio que o meu pai sentia por edward ,ele ainda falava com algum dos cullen e Carlisle era um que ele ia estar lá? talvez não quer dizer ,existem outros...sete médicos,a probabilidade de eu ser atendida por ele era pouca,olha a ironia eu falando de sorte

Se bem ,que desdeque eu me mudei o hospital vem precisando de mais médicos ,por que estou lá pelo menos uma vez por mês ... jacob me ajudou a sair da piacape e preencheu a ficha médica,a enfermeira nos chamou rapido e logo que passo pela porta percebo que todos os meus medos eram justificáveis,teria que mentir para um vampiro!eu não conseguia mentir bem nem para seres humanos

-ola Bella,você esta sentindo alguma tontura?_ele ja sabia da minha vertigem em relaçao ao sangue

-estou bem_me sentei na maca e ele analisou o corte

-onde você se machucou desse jeito?_perguntou curioso ,se fez um minuto de silêncio,eu e jake nos entreolhamos mas não falamos nada-preciso saber se vai precisa de antitetânica_o silêncio continuou _não contarei a ninguem será sigilo doutor -paciente.

-andando de moto_jake disse eu o fuzilei com o olhar .pude a descrença passar por seus olhos dourados,mas ,não falou mais nada .foi até a gaveta e pegou uma seringa,fechei os olhos e senti uma mão afagando a minha ,nem precisei abri os olhos para saber quem era,afinal jake era muito quente ,quase como um sol particular

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio não senti mais a pressão suave das mãos geladas de Carlisle na minha cabeça

simplemente e pude perceber que ficou encarando por breves segundos as minhas mãos entrelaçadas nas de jake ,e ele também percebeu e soltou a minha mão

-vamos ?_ acenei que sim com a cabeça

-obrigada ,Carlisle

-de pela porta em completo silêncio ,jacob também estava muito quieto acho que ele sabia como me sentia perto dos cullen

-agora terá uma historia de aventura para contar para seus filhos_disse descontraindo o clima de tensão,e segurando a minha mão novamente ,teria que achar um jeito de dizer para ele sem magoa-lo que o meu coração e a minha alma pertencia a outro ...mas não hoje.


	5. visitas inesperadas

Charlie ao chegar em casa perguntou sobre o machucado na minha testa

-Eu cai na garagem e bati a cabeça_ele me olhou com uma cara de quem não acredita ,mas não perguntou nada e voltou a atenção a televisão ,subi para o meu quarto,a minha cabeça estava doendo muito e tive que tomar um remédio,fiquei um pouco mal por Jake,tinha que acabar com as esperanças dele,eu não era como uma das motos que ele consertava,ja tinha nascido com defeito

Era muito egoista o modo como mantinha o Jacob,queria ele perto ,mesmo sabendo que ele queria algo que eu nunca poderia lhe dar,ele seria infeliz ao meu lado,e um dia iria se cansar de esperar e seria abandonada de novo lhe diria isso,por mais que doesse não tê-lo ao meu lado

-tudo certo para hoje a noite ?_mike me perguntou logo quando sai da picape

-sim,eu chamei um amigo,tudo bem?_vi um desconforto e irritação no seu rosto_ Jacob e um amigo dele.

-certo_disse seco e me deu as costas e foi para a sua ,ele ainda tinha esperanças de que nós pudessemos ficar juntos,ainda mais quando não estava namorando com o edward ,caminhei até a minha aula de ingles ,onde o professor me deu um olhar"você esta atrasada",impaciente coloquei a minha mochila na carteira e sentei

-oi bella,fiquei sabendo que um amigo seu vai no cinema hoje,é aquele que você tava falando no telefone?_pude sentir a curiosidade por tras da sua voz que tentava soar indiferente

-sim_respondi,ela ficou me olhando esperando por mais_ele e um amigo dele.

-e vocês ?são só amigos?

-sim,jessica ,só amigos_disse secamente .ela virou para a frente decepcionada.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo,como ia na casa de Jacob a tarde, iria leva-lo na picape e os encontraria em Port angeles . Avistei Jacob com seu sorriso caloroso

-oi jacob,onde esta o quil?_antes mesmo de terminar,ele me abraçou,eu terai que falar com ele hoje mesmo ou ele acabaria se machucando;seu abraço comecou a ficar mais forte

-oi bella_disse bem perto do meu ouvido,e eu ja estava ficando sem ar_ não ..respiro_ ele me soltou e deu uma sonora garagalhada

-ele não vai poder ir ,ja tinha compromisso pra hoje,eu estou termniando o rabbit,vamos lá_ fomos até a garagem que tinha se tornado um esconderijo por causa das motos,que estavam atras do carro

-quando vamos andar nelas de novo_apontei para as motos

-temos que esperar um pouco,nossa ,ja quer voltar para o hospital,com saudades dos médicos_ rimos e assim ficamos a tarde .Ao chegarmos no cinema ,jéssica,mike ,angela e ben ja estavm na porta,ainda bem que a lauren não tinha vindo,Mike parecia meio intimidado pela altura e força do jacob

-oi esse é o jacob_ele apertou a mão de todos e quando chegou na do mike pude perceber que eles trocaram um aperto mais forte e longo,e pude ver logo depois ,mike flexionar os dedos

-vamos para a nossa sessão_disse jéssica o nosso ingresso e fomos para a sala

-bella;você,o jacob e o mike vão ter que ir lá para o fundo que aqui não tem mais lugar_disse Ben segurando o riso

-tudo bem_fomos lá para o fundo e me sentei no meio dos dois,que ironia!.No começo do filme,eles colocaram as mãos dos lados das poltronas,as duas estavam paradas como garras,eu não acredito que eles queriam que eu decidisse ficar com algum deles no cinema;mas eu fui mais forte e mantive as minhas mãos encostadas na minha barriga,vendo eles as abaixando vencidos pelo cansaço.

Ouvi uma risada do meu lado e achei estranho ja que estavamos assistindo um filme de terror,me virei na direção da risada

-o que foi?_perguntei para o jacob ao constatar que ele não parava de rir

-esse filme é a coisa mais malfeita que eu ja vi,o sangue daquele cara jorrou a dois metros!_pelo visto eu era a unica que não estava prestando atençao no a assisti-lo e não pude deixar de rir com ele,tinha uma homem decapitado correndo atras de um cachorro!ia assistindo o filme conforme ia ficando pior,até que escutei um gemido do meu lado

-você esta bem?_perguntei pro mike que estava muito palido e com o rosto suado

-não,eu vou vomitar_e saiu da sala ,fui atras dele para saber se ele estava bem,mas ele entrou no banheiro.O jacob saiu depois de mim

-qual é o problema dele?disse com um sorriso presunçoso

-foi vomitar _o sorriso dele se transformou em uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada por mim_coitado dele!

-claro,claro_ele se sentou em um dos bancos do lado do banheiro,sentei ao seu lado,e ele pôs a sua mão em cima da minha,eu desviei mas ele parecia obstinado e a pegou de novo,chegou a hora

-Bella ,você gosta de mim certo?_apesar de ser uma pergunta ,ele parecia a saber a resposta

-você sabe que sim ,jacob,só que não do jeito que você gosta.

-mas,se você gosta de mim e me acha um pouco bonito ,então estou pronto para esperar por você

_mas eu talvez nunca possa retribui-lo,eu não sou uma moto que você pode consertar_ele continuou segurando a minha mão ,não se importando com o fato de eu ter dito que não o queria

-eu não ligo e nós temos tempo_ficamos um tempo em silencio_é por causa dele,não é?_queria mentir para ele e dizer que estava tudo bem,mas ele conseguia ver através da minha alma e não conseguia mentir para ele_não preciamos falar sobre isso se você não quiser ,mas saiba que eu nunca a machucaria e sempre ficarei ao seu lado

Me senti segura e confortada com a sua promessa,apesar de que o magoaria,também ficaria ao seu lado e quem sabe um dia retribui-lo,enquanto esse dia não chegasse ,eu seria a melhor amiga possivel e o ajudaria em qualquer coisa. Assim como ele naquele dia também fiz uma promessa...

O filme acabou e as pessoas começaram a sair da sala,mike também saiu do banheiro

-por que vocês estavam aqui fora?_faou a jessica

-mike passou mal_ Ben ia zoar com mike,mas assim que viu o olhar mortal dele,mudou de ideia e riu em silêncio

-eu vou levar o mike e o jacob para casa ,ok._me despedi deles e nós fomos para a picape,jacob o caminho inteiro foi perguntando se mike estava bem ,estava preucupado com o carro novo,deixei Mike em casa e logo estávamos em La o carro ,ele pegou a minha mão

-você sabe que se precisar de mim ,estarei ao seu lado ,não é?

-sim,assim como eu estarei do seu_deveria me bater por dizer uma coisa dessas para ele,mas ,afinal não estava mentindo , a mão dele estava muito quente_você esta bem? sua mão esta fervendo

-estou me sentindo meio estranho,vou entrar ,tchau bella_ e saiu do para casa , fui direto para o banheiro e vomitei tudo que eu jantei,sentei no piso meio fraca e Charlie apareceu com um copo dágua.

-esta bem?_perguntou preucupado

-sim,deve ser virose ,por que todo mundo passou mal hoje

-se precisar de mim,me chama_ acenei com a cabeça e ele saiu,passei a noite no banheiro ,mas de manhã ja estava melhor, disse que era melhor eu ficar em casa ,caso passase mal de novo,tentei ligar para o jacob para saber se estava melhor ,mas ele não me atendeu

E assim,os dias foram passando,ligava para jacob para saber se estava tudo bem ,mas ,ninguem atendia. Me falaram que ele tinha pego uma doença ,será que ele estava tão doente ao ponto de não conseguir me ligar?.Cogitei a hipotese de ir a la push ,mas Charlie disse que era melhor ficar em casa para ele se recuperar ;liguei para ele novamente e dessa vez ele atendeu

-oi,você esta melhor ,charlie disse que você tinha pego algo contagioso_o outro lado da linha permanecia em silêncio_jacob? quer que eu te visite?

-sim,estou melhor ,mas não deveria vir aqui_falou em uma voz fraca e parecia com raiva também ,algo que nunca tinha havia se manifestado nele

-claro,quando quiser que eu vá ,é só me ligar

-sim_ele havia ficado em silêncio de novo

-ta ,tchau jake

-tchau ,bela_disse e desligou .Ao chegar em casa ,charlie me falou que tinha visto jake na cidade com uns amigos,então ele estava doente para falar comigo ,mas,não para sair com os amigos.Não sei por que fiquei assim,sabia que um dia ele iria me deixar também ,precisava sair um pouco ,só não sabia para onde

Queria muito ir até a campina que o edward me levava ,mas,não queria ter de encontra-los ja que eles não faziam questão da minha presença,ja que jake estava na cidade ,deveria ir até a praia de la push ,que deveria estar deserta pelo frio,deixei um bilhete para Charlie caso chegasse mais cedo ,entrei na picape e fui em direção a la push

Estacionei perto da praia e fiquei encostada em um tronco e fiquei vendo as ondas do mar quebrarem e pensando no que iria fazer agora que nem o Jacob me queria,as motos estavam com ele,mas ele não queria que eu fosse até a casa dele para busca-las,então não ouviria mais a voz de edward...

-bella?.olhei para tras e levei um susto com quem eu vi

-laurent?_meus intintos me dizeram que isso era mais perigoso do que as motos

- o que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?,cade o seu namorado ,o edward,né?."minta" ouvi uma voz doce porém colérica disse

-ele foi em uma viagem de caça

-Jura? eu encontrei com carlisle e esme no caminho ,eles estavam caçando ,mas ,edward não estava com eles_ ."minta melhor" disse a voz ,agora furiosa

-ah!_foi o maximo que consegui falar naquele momento_e você ,o que esta fazendo aqui?

-cumprindo uma promessa para uma amiga...lembra-se de Victoria?_disse ,avançando um passo

-sim_dei um passo para trás ,que não passou desapercebido por ele,que avançou novamente

-sabe,ela ficou meio brava com você,pelo seu namorado ter matado o dela_disse dando mais um passo_então ela acha que uma troca seria o justo,sabe,parceiro por parceiro _Ouvi um rosnado em minha cabeça,iria morrer,mas afinal ,não era isso o que procurava?_acho que você deveria ficar agradecida por eu ter te encontrado antes,por que se ela te encontrasse...no fundo ela ficaria decepcionada ,por que se você não esta com o vampiro ,ele não deve gostar muito de você

Me senti dilacerada por dentro e não tive resposta para ele

-Não se preucupe ,não será doloro.._parou abrutamente e olhou para tras _não_incrédula vi ele recuar com os olhos na floresta que ficava do outro lado da praia

Olhei fixamente a tempo de perceber um urso,não;um lobo gigante sair de lá,laurent saiu correndo e o lobo foi atras dele,atras do lobo maior ,havia outros quatro lobos e um deles olhou para mim antes de correr junto com a alcatéia ,corri o mais rapido que pude em direção da picape e fui a toda velocidade possivel de votla para em casa

-oi bella,você demorou_ele olhou direito para mim e viu o meu estado_o que aconteceu?

-eu vi os lobos,são cinco estavam em la push.

-você esta bem? eles não te atacaram?_ele se levantou e tocou os meu braços parecia fazer uma inspeção para ver se não tinha quebrado nada

-não me atacaram

-ursos_disse intrigado _preciso ir para a delegacia para reportar isso

-claro_falei ansiosa para ele sair de casa,eu não podia ficar perto dele quando uma vampira vingativa estava me perseguindo...


	6. conversas desagradaveis

pov Carlisle

Esme olhava atentamente para um veado atras da vegetação,deu um passo cauteloso a frente e saltou o acertando em cheio,quando acabou de se satisfazer ,jogou a carcaça atras de um arbusto e arrumou a sua camiseta

-vamos para casa?

-sim_disse de cabeça baixa

-você esta bem?_perguntei preucpado com a sua feição sempre tão amavel,agora com um vinco entre os olhos

-estou preucupada com Edward,ele ja não fica mais conosco ,mas consigo ver a dor que se esconde nos olhos,sinto a falta dela também,mas não consigo imaginar a dor dele de perder a sua companheira_as palavras dela me fizeram imaginar um mundo onde esme não existisse,eu provavelmente também não existiria

-todos sentimos falta dela,mas se essa foi a decisão dele ,temos que apoia-lo,um dia ele ira perceber o erro que cometeu e os dois vão se acertar

-eu só espero que esse dia não demore a chegar ,ou pode ser tarde demais para os dois

Paramos de conversar quando ouvimos passos vindo em nossa direção,passos rápidos como os de um vampiro

-Alice te avisou que teríamos companhia?_ela leu no meu rosto a surpresa e senti um odor conhecido e como resposta para as nossas perguntas apareceu o vampiro ,Laurent.

-ola ,Laurent_respondi aliviado

-Carlisle ,que bom revê-lo ,ola esme!_ela lhe deu um breve aceno com a cabeça

-o que lhe traz de volta ao nosso territorio?_dei ênfase ao "nosso territorio",não só para marcar territorio como para mostrar que não tínhamos esquecido

-só estou de passagem ,quando se esta sozinho os seus melhores passatempos são as viagens e a caça_isso me fez lembrar um assunto pendente

-você teve noticias de Victoria?_seu rosto teve uma leve enrijecida que logo foi disfarçada

-Não ,depois daquele "incidente" não tive mais noticias dela...como vai a Bella ?_ a sua pergunta ,ele parecia interessado demais

-ela esta ótima

-que bom saber,vou indo,tchau esme ,Carlisle_dito isso ele saiu correndo entre os arbustos

-por que o interesse na Bella ? ele nem deveria saber o nome dela.

-acho que ele só fingiu interesse na saude dela ,para amenizar a situação

-ele estava indo pela fronteira quileute e agra esta voltando por lá,não deveriamos avisar que lá é proibido?

-tudo bem,não tem mais lobisomens do outro lado da fronteira há mutos anos_Voltamos para casa e eu estava intrigado,por que ele voltou para cá se sabia da nossa existencia e de que não seria bem vindo...

POV BELLA

Ainda era de madrugada e não tinha conseguido dormir,tinha medo do que poderia acontecer comigo se fechasse os olhos,as horas foram passando ,fiquei a noite inteira acordada;fui tomar banho para ir para a escola,nunca tive tanta pressa de sair de casa ,Victoria não podia me pegar aqui,fui para a escola e cheguei primeiro que todo mundo ,fiquei desenhando no carro, ja estava perto do horario da aula ,o estacionamento ja estava cheio e o carro de edward ja estava estacionado,mas só Alice veio,Edward deveria estar curtindo as suas "distraçoes"

_oi ,bella_ouvi uma voz musical ao meu lado e me virei lentamente na direção da voz temendo ser outra ilusão,Alice estava na janela da minha picape com toda a sua graça e beleza.

-oi alice ,a que devo a honra da sua presença?_ não pude evitar ser sarcastica ,afinal ela era a minha melhor amiga e quando mais precisei da sua companhia ela não me ajudou ,deu as costas para mim,vi nos seus lindos olhos dourados a supresa pela minha atitude rude com ela,seguida pela resignação

-vim lhe dar um aviso,laurent estava rondando forks ontem e as minhas visões estão falhando,seria bom que não fosse para la push por alguns dias ,caso ele resolva tentar alguma coisa ,não poderíamos ultrapassar a fronteira e eu não conseguiria ver

-Por que suas visões estão falhando?_vi um raio de irritação passar por seus olhos e eles ficaram negros

-não sei ainda ,também não sei quanto tempo ira durar _estav em um dilema em minha mente ,contar ou não contar? se eu contasse provavelmente ela iria atras de victoria ,não conseguia imaginar alguem dos cullen lutando com victoria ou mesmo laurent

-tudo bem_respondi apesar de que iria para la push hoje para avisar o perigo que Jake corria e que precisava ficar longe das trilhas e das florestas por um bom tempo,ficamos em silêncio nos encarando

-tchau bella_disse e saiu para sua primeira aula ,me senti horrivel ao trata-la desse jeito ,mas ,doeu em mim o jeito como ela me tratou depois da minha festa ,fui para a minha primeira aula e encontrei ângela no caminho

-oi ang

-oi bella ,tudo bem?_desde que não falava mais com jacob nada estava bem

_sim ,e você e o ben?

-estamos bem,ontem ele me levou para jantar fora _pude ver seus olhos brilhando toda vez que falava de ben,ela merecia alguem como ele,que a amava e a tratasse bem

Quando as aulas acabaram ,fui direto para la push,apesar dele não querer mais ficar perto de mim precisavamos conversar e tinha que avisa-lo do perigo que cercava la na sua casa, billy disse que ele não estava ,mas não iria desistir ,fiquei na minha picape o esperando

Ja estava comecando a escurecer e ia ligar a picape para ir embora ,vi cinco vultos pelo retrovisor

-o que você quer?_me assustei com uma voz grossa do meu virei e não reconheci a pessoa ao meu lado. Era Jacob ,só que seu cabelo estava curto ,estava mais alto e musculoso( n/a uiiii!) a principal diferença era seu rosto ,tinha passado de um carinhoso sorriso para uma mascara de angustia e ódio

-Jacob?_sabia que era ele ,mas o meu jacob nunca falaria assim comigo_preciso falar com você a sós_disse assim que percebi que a gangue ainda aqui, ele se virou na direção de Sam ,que fez um sim com a cabeça e todos foram para a casa de jacob,isso me enervou;ele odiava o sam e agora estava pedindo permissão para ele?

-pensei que não gostasse de sam

-eu pensava muitas coisas das quais hoje discordo_e me devolveu um olhar cheio de amargura

-e você não vai me contar elas ,não é? pensei que fossemos amigos

-nós éramos_doeu ele ter dito o verbo no passado

-foi por causa do que eu disse no cinema? talvez com o tempo eu mude...eu só preciso de tempo ,jacob,_sua expressão passou de raiva para compaixão em um minuto

-bella ,o problema não é você ,sou eu ...eu não sou bom para ser seu amigo

-claro que você é jacob,quem lhe disse isso ? foi o sam ? não acredite nele !_eu nunca senti tanta raiva de uma pessoa como sentia de sam agora ,como ousava dizer tal coisa para uma pessoa tão boa como jacob!

-ele não me disse nada,eu sei disso...você precisa ir embora

-eu só vim lhe dar um aviso...tome cuidado ao entrar na floresta ,tem um..._ ele me lancou um olhar especulativo_lobo lá,não quero que se machuque

-não irei me machucar,vá para casa Bella _foi andando até a porta da sua casa ,parou e virou para mim_e cuidado com quem entra no seu quarto_dito isso fechou a porta .não entendi essa ultima frase ,a única pessoa que entrava no meu quarto era o edward e meu pai,por que ele resolveu falar isso?

Voltei para casa e charlie estava lá

-billy disse que você e o jacob brigaram_ele entendeu quanto a briga tinha sido feia quando olhou para mim,seus olhos se arregalaram ,tentei pensar no que ele viu em mim,o meu rosto não demonstrava nada...talvez fosse isso

-Sam disse para o jacob que ele não podia mais ser meu amigo_claro,ele não disse com essas palavras ,mas lembrei de como ele me falava de sam e não tinha duvida de que tudo isso aconteceu por causa dele_Sam faz parte de um tipo de gangue de la push e agora jacob esta com ele

-gangue? você tem certeza disso?

-sim,antes ,ele me contou que seu pai e os membros do conselho acobertavam sam e a gangue e que ficava dando uns olhares estranhos para ele,ele tinha medo de sam

-vou investigar isso,você deveria tomar um banho e dormir esta toda encharcada e com olheiras_segui o seu conselho ,fiquei deitada na cama ,pensando na sorte que tinha ,por que tudo tinha que acontecer comigo,victoria ,laurent,lobos,gangue,cullen.Não consegui pensar por muito tempo ,o cansaço me dominou e a ultima coisa que vi antes de dormir foi a janela do meu quarto aberta.

oi! obrigada pelos rewies ,mas fiquei triste por eles serem poucos,vcs não acham que a autora mereçe mais?


	7. Brigas

Cheguei na escola e o estacionamento ja estava cheio,fechei a minha picape,só que me distrai e escorreguei em uma poça d´agua e quase cai;por que antes disso mãos geladas me pegaram ,quase cai de novo ao ver quem me pegara,era olhos estavam dourados ,ele devia ter caçado,lembrei que ainda estava nos braços dele e me levantei

-obrigada._disse com a voz falha,sua perfeição me entorpecia

-de nada_trocavamos olhares e nenhum de nós parecia capaz de falar, comecei a ficar meio tonta e percebi que estava prendendo a respiração,ouvir a sua voz mesmo sendo para dizer "de nada" era um alivio para a constante dor que meaplacava,puxei um pouco de ar e o sinal tocou nos despertando;e ele caminhou para a sala enquantou eu estava a alguns segundos parada tentando me recuperar e depois fui para a minha aula de inglês

Na hora da saida fui parada antes de chegar ao carro por alice

-você tinha prometido que não ia a la push!_ela estava muito irritada e seu beiço fazia um biquinho ,seu pé batia insistentemente no chão ,a cena seria cômica se ela não estivesse com tanta raiva

-eu não disse que não ia mais a la push ,disse que tudo bem_ela fez uma cara de ultrage

-quando uma pessoa diz que tudo bem ,eu suponho que ela irá concordar comigo e não fazer o oposto do que eu pedi..._conforme ela ia falando sentia a minha fúria chegando ao limite, como ela se achava no direito de fala comigo desse jeito?e as palavras sairam da minha boca sem a minha permissão

-e quem você pensa que é para dizer essas coisas para mim?_sua face angelical se assustou com o meu tom_eu também depoistei minha confiança em você e o que você fez? a quebrou também,então a ultima pessoa que pode falar de quebra de confiança é você_seus olhos exprimiam remorso,agora

-não conseguia ver você...fiquei preucupada_essa frase me desarmou,pude ver que ela não estava mentindo ,mas ja tinha sido enganada por ela e não podia me deixar enganar de novo,não aguentaria outra decepção

-um pouco tarde para isso ,não acha?_lhe dei as costas pois sabia que me arrependeria e pediria desculpas mesmo estando certa,pediria desculpas por ser fraca

Dirigia por forks,não podia voltar para casa ,se o que laurent falou fosse verdade ,seria o primeiro lugar que ela me procuraria ,e victoria levaria muito tempo para me matar ...tempo suficiente para o meu pai chegar e não podia causar a morte de Charlie, não poderia ir na casa de jacob ,por que ele estava brigado comigo ,nem no dos cullen por um motivo óbvio.

Victoria sentiria o meu cheiro e me irá me seguir aonde eu for,então não podia sair com Ângela e Jessica. Pela primeira vez em semana ,me senti totalmente sozinha.

Ja era tarde quando cheguei em casa .Charlie perguntou onde estava ,era uma péssima filha ultimamente,tive que mentir falando que estava na casa de uma amiga,ela decidiu voltar justo quando tinha brigado com os cullen e as visões de alice estão falhando ,eu realmente tinha muita sorte.

Lembrei de alice,o que ela quis dizer com ficou preucupada? só quando tem uma vampira atrás de mim ela se preucupa comigo? deve ser culpa,pois ela nem ficou preucupada quando ele me abandonou ,nem me explicou o por que da rejeição

Tentei ficar acordada ,mas estava cansada e sem minha permissão meus olhos foram se fechando.

Ouvi um barulho bem alto e dei um pulo na cama,era ela ,finalmente a minha hora tinha algo se chocando contra as arvores,abri a minha janela e olhei em direção á floresta;não tinha nada lá,fiquei mais alguns minutos na janela ,como não via nada resolvi deitar na minha cama...nunca tive tanto medo como agora.

Ainda me recuperava do susto de hoje de madrugada,estava dormindo muito mal ultimamente ,não tive medo por mim ,tive medo por charlie,não suportaria se ela matasse meu próprio pai e cada minuto que eu passava naquela casa me deixava mais culpada,deveria ser capaz de deixa-lo como fiz quando james me persegui ,mas no momento meu pai era a unica pessoa que se importava comigo e por isso não conseguia deixa-lo.

De repente vejo uma pessoa inesperada ,mas não estranha há poucos metros da escola. Era Jacob,só que mais alto e forte ,se é que isso era do lado da moto e alguns alunos passavam com medo do lado dele,uma reação institiva sendo ele tão grande .me peguei lembrando da noite do cinema e pensei se Mike gostaria de trocar um aperto de mão agora.

Sai do carro e ele veio na minha direção,o que ele tinha de tão importante que não podia esperar eu sair da escola?ele teve tantas oportunidades para falar comigo ,e sempre ligava para ele,pelo menos antes da nossa discussão

-oi jacob

-oi bella_senti uma vontade súbita de abraça-lo ,mas eu não o faria até pedir desculpas,ele havia me magoado muito com a sua nova atitude

-precisava conversar com você ,mas sempre tem alguem atrapalhando_nessa hora vi o carro dos cullen chegando e ele virou na direção deles,as mãos de jacob começaram a tremer e parecia fazer um grande esforço para se acalmar_falando em atrapalhar,olha só quem chega

-fale o que quer ,jacob

-sinto sua falta todos os dias

-então por que fez aquilo comigo ,é o sam ainda?_só de lembrar de sam sinto uma fúria desconhecida vindo a superficie

-afaste-se dela ,cachorro_ouvi uma voz melodiosa atras de Jacob,edward parecia bravo e alice estava segurando o seu braço_não irá machuca-la!

-acho que não sou eu que faço isso ,sanguessuga_esse comentario o enfureceu ainda mais e alice apertou seu braço mais fortemente para contê-lo

-o que está acontecendo?_como eles poderiam estar brigados sendo que um nem fala com o outro ? jacob tinha pego uma certa rejeição em relação ao edward ,não só por ele ser o motivo do meu sofrimento ,como por impedir uma aproximação mais intima entre nós dois e ele nem acredita naquelas lendas quiletes para chama-lo de -se um minuto de silêncio_jacob?

-nada ,bella

-está com medo de contar para ela?você não parecia tão hesitante em contar o meu segredo para ela_como edward falou uma coisa dessas para jacob! ele praticamente gritou "eu sou um vampiro!".Conforme a discussão ficava mais tensa as pessoas iam parando disfarçadamente e ouviam o que falávamos .jéssica e mike pararam de conversar e olharam para nós também

-você não teria coragem ,isso é quebra de acordo!_jacob o acusou.o que ele não estava me contando ,seria algo relacionado á gangue de sam? o que isso tinha a ver com aquela discussão?

-o que você deveria me contar?_não aguentava mais ser a excluida da história,tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo com eles ,a ponto do edward mostrar seu lado vampiro

-vamos para la push e eu te conto tudo_sinto outra bronca de alice chegando

-mas e a minha picape ?

-depois a gente vem busc...

-você não vai a lugar nenhum com ela

-e você não manda em mim_ eu lhe disse ,ele se calou e jacob deu um sorriso presunçoso

-precisa ficar aqui bella,lá é perigoso_dessa vez foi alice quem disse e deu um olhar para jacob ,que enrijeceu os braços

-se você está se referindo á laurent ,não se preucupe,eu vou ficar bem_ja estava subindo na moto dele ,em sua garupa

-não é a ele que estou me referindo ,é ao cachorro ao seu lado que me preucupa,se você subir nessa moto..._ Alice continuou

-você não vai fazer nada por que não pode se expôr_ a verdade lhe atingiu como uma bomba ,ela não imaginou que eu foss jogar tão baixo ,mas ,se ela não contava ,outro faria isso

-não faça isso ,bella,por favor,por mim_edward disse jogando a sua ultima cartada,seus olhos me hipnotizavam e me puxavam para perto dele ,mas eu precisava saber a verdade ,e essa verdade eu conseguiria com jacob

-vamos ,jacob_e desviei dolorosamente ,recusando o olhar que há muito tempo queria que fosse direcionado para mim,ele acelerou a moto e logo ja estávamos fora dos limites de forks

Paramos em um lugar que me trazia más lembranças,a praia onde laurent tentou me atacar

-não acho uma boa ideia ficarmos aqui_ele riu

-relaxa ,não vai aparecer nenhum vampiro_ imagino se como membro da gangue ele tenha que levar as lendas quiletes tão á serio ,sentamos num tronco velho ,ele parecia em uma disputa interna entre contar e não errado ,mas coloquei a minha mão em seu rosto em sinal de compreênsão ,lhe dizendo que independente do que for ,ficaria ao seu lado,acho que ele entendeu a mensagem por causa das suas próximas palavras

-vamos conversar. _e deu um suspiro resignado


End file.
